Sing
'' tribute, 2:35]] ...]] ''.]] "'Sing'" is a ''Sesame Street song that has been sung countless times on the show, with many different singers. Some versions have included the lyrics in both English and Spanish (the latter written by Emilio Delgado). Like "Bein' Green," it too has become an American standard. The song as covered by The Carpenters reached number 3 on the Billboard pop charts in 1973.The Greatest TV Moments: Sesame Street Music A-Z Muppet/Sesame Street versions Sesame Street and specials * Susan and Miguel sang it in English and Spanish. * Julie Andrews and Perry Como sang this song on Julie on Sesame Street. * The version sung by the Kids was recorded for [[The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album|the second Sesame Street cast album]], and has been included on many other audio releases. Another version with mostly Spanish lyrics was recorded for ¡Sesame Mucho!. * In 1975,The Street We Live On timeline, broadcast version Lily Tomlin sang and signed the song to a group of deaf children. * Olivia once sang this song while Linda signed the lyrics. * Elmo, Bob and the kids sing the song to Wanda Cousteau in episode 3128. * In Episode 3824, the Dingers held a ding-a-long, and led the cast into singing a variation, "Ding a Song." * Suzie Kabloozie has also sung this song. * Nathan Lane performed "Sing" with the Oinker Sisters. * Gloria Estefan sang the song with Rosita, alternating between English and Spanish lyrics. * Denyce Graves and penguins. * A sand animated segment of several animals with vocals by Stephanie D'Abruzzo. * Zoe, Rosita, and Lulu sang this song in Episode 3983. * Miles sang this song in Episode 4075. * A version sung by Bob, Luis, Susan, and the kids. * A celebrity montage has been seen on Sesame Street featuring Vanessa Williams, Nathan Lane, Conan O'Brien, Denyce Graves, Natalie Merchant, Patti LaBelle, Gloria Estefan, Katie Couric, Ben Stiller, Maya Angelou, R.E.M., Doug E. Doug, Ossie Davis, Garth Brooks, Fran Drescher, Noah Wyle, Terrell Davis, Ruby Dee, Rosemary Clooney, Bela Fleck and Mr. Noodle. An alternate version appearing on the What's the Name of That Song? home video release omits several individuals, but also includes Liam Neeson. *The Dixie Chicks performed the song with a trio of Muppet chickens. This recording was included on the Songs from the Street CD set. * "Sing" has notably closed a few anniversary specials, including Sesame Street: 20 and Still Counting (performed by the entire cast), Sesame Street's All-Star 25th Birthday: Stars and Street Forever (mixed with "Our Favorite Street" as sung by the cast and celebrity guests), and Sesame Street's 25th Birthday: A Musical Celebration (performed by Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the kids, and the cast). * Lidia Avila in Episode 804 of Plaza Sésamo. Sesame-related performances * Big Bird sings the song in Here Come the Puppets! * On Evening at Pops: 2001, sung by Rosita and Maria * A montage with Geena Davis, Jeff Goldblum, Barbara Bush, Isaac Stern, Candice Bergen, Max Roach, Kathie Lee Gifford, Barbara Cook and Glenn Close on the special Sing! Sesame Street Remembers Joe Raposo and His Music. *In several Sesame Street Live shows including A Sesame Street Mystery: The Case of the Missing Rara Avis, Big Bird's Super Spectacular Totally Amateur Show, Big Bird and the ABCs, and Elmo's Coloring Book. *On Peter Alexander präsentiert Spezialitäten Show #10 in 1975, sung by Peter Alexander, with Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, and Kermit the Frog. *A brief instrumental version accompanied the Sesame Songs Home Video opening title card. * At the 2009 Daytime Emmy Awards, the cast of Sesame Street, celebrating their 40th anniversary, sang a medley of songs, including "Sing." *"Sing" has also been sung by the Sesame Street cast in a few Macy's Parades. In 2009, it was incorporated in a medley with "What Makes Music?" *A German version has been sung for Sesamstrasse as part of the international co-production's 40th anniversary live tour 40 Jahre Sesamstrasse - Die Geburtstags-Show. The Muppet Show and specials *Kermit and Mike Douglas sang the song in a 1977 appearance on The Mike Douglas Show. *Lena Horne sang the song with the Muppets in The Muppet Show episode 111. *Andy Kaufman (as Tony Clifton) performed "Sing" as part of a medley in The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show. *An instrumental version of the song accompanies a portion of Harry Belafonte's speech in The Muppets Celebrate Jim Henson. Non-Muppet performances * The Carpenters recorded a cover of this song, which became a top 40 hit, reaching #3 on the Billboard top 100. * It has also been recorded by a diverse group of artists including The Boston Pops with Arthur Fiedler conducting, Ray Conniff, Perry Como, the Dixie Chicks, Johnny Mathis, and Barbra Streisand. * Fez (Wilmer Valderrama) and the cast in the That '70s Show episode "That '70s Musical" * The song was performed by the New Zealand singer Wing on an episode of South Park which was also titled "Wing." * Tony Award winner Kristin Chenoweth recently performed a version with specially written holiday lyrics on her album A Lovely Way to Spend Christmas. * Linnea Reese (Lily Tomlin) sang and signed this song to her deaf children in the 1975 film Nashville. * Christopher Knight (as Peter Brady) sang the song with a puppet named Collette on The Brady Bunch Variety Hour (1977). * Emilio Delgado (Luis) guests on the CD "Splendor in the Grass," singing "Sing" with China Forbes from the band Pink Martini. * Julie Andrews and Carol Burnett: Together Again (1989), as part of a 70s and 80s medley. * "With The Quickness" performed a muzak version which was heard in The Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants. Videos File:Sesame Street Sing|Celebrities and Muppets perform "Sing" File:Sesame Street Nathan Lane Sings "Sing"|Nathan Lane and the Oinker Sisters File:Sesame Street Gloria & Rosita Sing A Song|Gloria Estefan and Rosita Releases and friends perform "Sing," in honor of the song's composer Joe Raposo, as seen on the cover of a 1992 tribute album.]] .]] ;Audio *''The Official Sesame Street 2 Book-and-Record Album'' (1971, sung by The Kids) *Someday, Little Children/Sing (single, 1971) *Sing/The Electric Company Theme (single, 1972) *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (1973, Bob and the Cast) *''Sing the Hit Songs of Sesame Street'' (1974) *''¡Sesame Mucho!'' (1974) *''Bert & Ernie Sing-Along'' (1975, Bert and the Company) * 25 Greatest Hits (1975) *Sing/What's the Name of That Song? (single, 1976) *No Matter What Your Language/Canta (Sing) (single, 1976) *''10th Anniversary Album'' (1978) *''Sing Sang Song Singalong'' (1978) *''Sesame Disco!'' (1979, disco version sung by The Girls) *Sing (disco version)/The Happiest Street in the World (single, 1979) *''Bob's Favorite Street Songs'' (1991) *''Sing: Songs of Joe Raposo'' (1992, the Carpenters cover and a new recording featuring Muppets and Kids) *''Sesame Street Celebrates!'' (1994, sung by Ladysmith Black Mambazo, the Kids and the Cast of Sesame Street) *''Platinum All-Time Favorites'' (1995) *''The Bird is the Word!'' (1995, Big Bird and the Kids) *''Wish Upon a Star: All-Time Children's Favorites'' (1996, performed by the Boston Pops) *''The Best of Elmo'' (1997, Elmo, Big Bird, Telly, Hoots the Owl, Grover and the Kids) *''Fiesta Songs!'' (1998, ¡Sesame Mucho! version) *''For the Kids'' (2002, sung by The Ivy) *''Songs from the Street: 35 Years of Music'' (2003, original album version and the Dixie Chicks version) * Sesame Street Playground (2008) *''Elmo's Coloring Book'' ;Video *''Muppet Moments'' (1985) (Lena Horne version) *''Sing Along'' (1987, version with Olivia and Linda) *''Sesame Street: 25 Wonderful Years'' (1993) *''Big Bird Sings!'' (1995, sung by Big Bird and Snuffy) *''The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play'' (1999) *''What's the Name of That Song?'' (2004, celebrity version) *''Elmo's Animal Adventures'' (2009, sand animated animal version, played during credits) *''40 Years of Sunny Days'' (2009, celebrity version) *''Elmo's Music Magic'' (2011, sand animated animal version) *''Best of Friends'' (2012, version with Gloria Estefan and Rosita) ;Publications *''Sesame Street Songbook Vol. 2'' *''The Sesame Street Songbook'' (1971, 1992 and 2007 editions) *''Sesame Street LIVE!'' (1973) *''Songs of Sesame Street'' (1977) *''The Reader's Digest Children's Songbook'' (1986) *''Sesame Street Unpaved'' (1998) ;Online *Sesamestreet.org **Sand Animals: **Gloria Estefan and Rosita: *SesameStreet's YouTube Channel Sources Category:Sesame Street Songs Category:Muppet Songs Category:Muppet Show Songs